Royal Crisis
by ANIawesoME
Summary: Importing character ties from The Clouds in the Sky by iDayDream    Can Hanazono Minami save Prince the Ripper from his failed love?    Pairings ; Bel x OC , Hibari x OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N ; AWITEEEEEEEE! MYSTERY AUTHOR HERE.

we uploaded early bcuz i had internet :D  
>Soooooo. This is a joint fanfic posted with a joint acc, blablabla.<br>We'll take turns doing chapters.. so chapter 1 is my work!  
>Chapter 2 will be posted by my fellow author Yingying :3 OKIE, ENJOYSZ.<p>

Summary ; Importing character ties from The Clouds in the Sky by iDaydream.  
>Can Hanazono Minami save Prince the Ripper from his failed love?<p>

Pairing ; Bel x OC, Hibari x OC

Disclaimer ; Me and Yingying do not own KHR ;3

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Minami's P.O.V

I stood at the door, awestruck by the sight. I was the new cloud for what they told me, Varia.  
>It was quite sudden. The Vongola Ninth had wanted me to be the new cloud guardian...He had asked personally, too.<br>I couldn't possibly reject, could I?

Anyways,back to what I was just saying.  
>I saw, some blonde kid with a tiara on his head sitting on a couch, throwing knives at a target,<br>a silver-long-haired guy shouting away and waving a sword around angrily, a small baby(Arcobaleno, I guess) floating in the air, counting some money, another guy that was...um...quite sissy? (No offence intended.)  
>I finally spoke up. "Ummm...this is Varia, right?"<br>They just continued what they were doing and I assumed they didn't hear it.  
>I spoke louder but they still ignored me.<br>I got irritated and yelled, "EXCUSE ME BASTARDS, IS THIS VARIA? F*CKING REPLY ME WHEN I ASK SOMETHING! YOU DEAF OR WHAT?"

Immediately everyone turned to look at me.  
>Surprised by the attention, I gasped slightly and blushed.<br>Then the long hair guy yelled,"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, SHRIMP?"  
>A vein on my head popped.<br>Sure, I was short. But I hated people calling me short! And for some reason, hearing the word 'shrimp' come out from his mouth made me very irritated.  
>"Excuse me, I am not a shrimp. I'm the new cloud guardian for Varia," I stated.<br>Immediately the blonde guy spoke.  
>"What? This chibi is the new cloud guardian? You gotta be kidding me. I prefer Alix.<p>

"You know Alix-chan?" I asked curiously.  
>"Ushishishi, of course. She was the cloud guardian until she went to Namimori and stayed there with the kiddy boss."<p>

Then someone walked out from the shadows.  
>"Trash, are you the one the old man sent?"<br>I immediately recognized him as Xanxus, the boss of Varia.  
>"Y-yes," I replied.<br>"Someone show this trash to her room." Then he walked away.

The one that acted like a...girl walked up to me.  
>"Hi~ My name is Lussuria~ You may call me Lussu-nee~ Can you introduce yourself?"<br>"Ah, yes! I almost forgot. My name is Hanazono Minami. Nice to meet you."  
>"Oh? I could get some money out of this kid," the Arcobaleno said.<br>Then Lussu-nee spoke again. "Ah, let me introduce you. The blonde one over there is Belphegor. You may call him Bel-"  
>"Prince,ushishishi," Bel..-sempai said.<br>"Bel, do not interrupt me! Alright, the Arcobaleno there is Mammon. And this one with silver hair is Squalo. You should know our boss Xanxus," Luss-nee continued. I nodded.  
>"Alright, I'll show you to your room, follow me~"<br>Then Lussu-nee started walking. I immediately followed him, carrying my luggage.

"Alright, this is your room. If you need help, feel free to call us~" Lussu-nee said, then walked away.  
>I opened the door to my room, and it was surprisingly neat.<br>I walked in and closed the door.

I looked at my room in awe.  
>The walls were a sky blue, my favourite colour. The bed was nice too, it looked really fluffy. Overall, the room looked great.<p>

"I'll start unpacking, then I'll take a shower, I guess..." I muttered to myself as I started unpacking my luggage.  
>The Ninth had said it would take awhile to give me my Varia cloud ring so I had to fight physically using normal weapons..<p>

After I was done unpacking, I took a shower.  
>And after the shower, Lussu-nee told me it was almost time for dinner. I walked out of my room and into the hallways. It was decent.<br>Then suddenly knives came flying my way. I ducked and dodged it. The knives hit the wall and stuck there.

"You're surprisingly good at dodging my knives." Bel-sempai appeared out of nowhere.  
>"Duh, I was trained." I stated.<br>I ignored his presence and continued walking, but suddenly stopped. I clenched my fist slightly when I realized something. I turned around and looked at him.

"Ushishishi. The little peasant doesn't know where the dining hall is. I might tell you, if you beg."

"You-" I sighed and took in a deep breath.  
>"Bel-sempai, would you be kind enough to tell me where the dining hall is?" I smiled my sweetest smile.<br>Bel-sempai just stared(I think?I aint sure cuz I can't see his eyes) at me.

I blinked."Bel-sempai? Are you alright?" I asked worriedly.  
>Then Bel-sempai finally snapped out of his daze(I think).<br>"Of course I'm alright. I'm the prince. Since you're a newbie, I'll make an exception. I'll bring you to the dining hall, only this once. Make sure you remember the way, peasant." Bel-sempai started walking.  
>"Yes, Bel-sempai! Thank you very much," I said as I chased after him.<p>

-Dinner Hall-

"Lussu-nee, I'm here."  
>Lussu-nee turned around. "Ah, just in time! Dinner is ready."<p>

I grinned and immediately looked for a seat. I found one and sat down.

"I kinda miss that kiddy Alix," Mammon-sempai said.  
>"Ushishishi, she was fun to bully," Bel-sempai said.<br>"How dare you bully my bestie!" I picked up a knife and threw it at him.  
>"Hey peasant, don't copy me by using knives." Bel-sempai easily caught the knife and threw it at the wall.<br>"I don't only use knives, I grab anything near me to hit someone. Even if it's a human body!" I retorted.  
>"Whatever. Use knives again and I'll kill you,ushishishi."<br>"You're creepy and eerie."

"Alright! No fighting during dinner! Boss wouldn't like it." Lussu-nee chided.  
>I shivered at the thought of a angry Xanxus.<br>"Hai, Lussu-nee..." I said quietly.

I started eating and OH MY GOSH, it was freaking delicious!  
>"Lussu-nee, this tastes AWESOME!"<br>"Really? I'm glad you like it, Minami-chan."

"Ushishishi. We eat this awful thing everyday," Bel-sempai said.  
>"Bel-sempai, that's mean! Don't eat Lussu-nee's cooking then!" I said angrily.<br>"Ushishishi, no can do. The prince needs energy to torture you and then kill you," Bel-sempai grinned evilly.  
>"Princes don't wear tiaras! They wear crowns, stupid!"<br>"What did you say, peasant?"

"Stop! Don't act like children, Minami-chan and Bel!" Lussu-nee scolded again.  
>I sulked and continued eating. Eventually I got occupied with how good the food was and was soon in a good mood.<p>

-After Dinner-  
>"Ahh~ That has got to be the best meal ever~" I said as I stretched my hands upwards.<br>"Oi, peasant. Have you been in contact with Alix?"  
>"Hmm...nope. I haven't been in contact with her for years. I kinda - scratch that. I really miss her alot," I replied.<br>"Ushishishi, why don't you go to Namimori then, peasant?"  
>"How, when I'm in Varia?"<br>"We'll be going there for some mission soon, ushishishi."  
>My eyes lit up and I stood and held both of his hands.<br>"Does that mean I can find Alix?" I squealed.  
>"Peasant, do you wanna die? Get your dirty hands off mine."<br>"Owh. Sorry," I apologized and immediately took my hands back.  
>"Anyway, reply to my question! Will I find Alix?"<br>"Ushishishi, ain't telling you." Bel-sempai started walking away.  
>I pouted and muttered a 'meanie'.<br>But then he suddenly stopped.  
>"Beware of the skylark that's always around her, ushishishi. Don't blame the prince if you get killed."<br>Then he started walking away again.  
>"Princes don't wear tiaras! And what skylark?" I yelled.<br>No reply.  
>"Sheesh, what skylark?" I muttered to myself.<br>I sighed and walked back to my room.  
>I opened the door and walked in. I closed the door behind me and walked over to my fluffy-looking bed. I plopped down on my bed and began thinking of random stuff. I yawned and decided to go to sleep.<br>"Well, time to sleep..." I muttered to myself as I laid down on my bed and soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>AN; Yay! Chapter 1 done. Reviews are appreciateddddd~ FYI, the next chapter will be done by Yingying :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello~~~ I'm the second author, I already revealed myself as iDayDream rite? Okays, please support the fiction! Kyokugen !

* * *

><p>(Minami P.O.V.)<p>

"Ne…" I felt someone poking me and jabbing me at my vital points, "why are you sleeping in the guest room?"

"Ahhh~~" I groaned, "It's too early for missions! Leave me alone!"

"Mi! Na! Mi! CHAN!" the jabbing continued and I soon found myself opening my eyes.

"Hn…?" I glanced at the figure before me.

Dark brown hair that was tied up in a pair of ponytails hanging loosely on her shoulders. Bangs loomed over her eyebrows. Her features was indescribable, it was far too cute and carefree. She had a small smile that felt very welcoming. Then I came to a realization…

"Alix!" I shouted the person's name as I shot up from my bed.

"A-re?" Alix's smile vanished right away, turning into a confused look, "I didn't tell you my name, did I?"

"Alix…don't you remember me?" I felt like a knife was stabbed straight into my heart.

"Was I supposed to know who you are?" Alix said, her face bent into a frown.

"I'm your best friend!" I exclaimed, tears welling up in my eyes.

"I'm sorry," Alix apologized, shaking her head, "I don't remember anything."

"We were wealthy and all!" I screamed, shaking her by her shoulders, " but than your father got murdered, your house on fire…"

"Shut up!" Alix shouted and pushed me away, storming out of the room, "I do NOT need to know how MY family was destroyed! Especially NOT by a stranger I do not know!"

"Stranger?" I whispered and fell back onto my bed, "why doesn't she remember me anymore?"

* * *

><p>Alix walked in fury, storming up the stairs, heading towards the room in the middle.<p>

"Bel-nii," Alix tore open the door to the room and closed the door after entering it.

"Ushishishishishi~" Bel said flipping his body to face Alix and sat up, "why are you angry? Peasant?"

"That new girl that is trying to replace me!" Alix folded her arms, "she thinks she's a know-it-all and keeps telling me things I don't want to know!"

"Ushishishishishi." A side of Bel's fringe spilt to reveal his blood dead eyes, "I think she's a 40-60 target."

"I think she's 10-90," Alix pouted, "40 percent good is giving her too much honor!"

"I never give peasants honor!" Bel exclaimed.

"You gave me 60-40!" Alix retaliated.

"That's because you are 60-40!" Bel spread his arms wide, "since this 60-40 peasant is sad and fuming, I shall let you cry upon me!"

"At least it's better than nothing…" Alix complained and dived into Bel's chest.

"No complaining!" Bel argued.

* * *

><p>"That was horrible!" Minami winced as she thought of the incident that just occurred, "maybe I should go look for that blonde guy…he looks like he has a pretty good chest to cry on…"<p>

Minami stumbled up the stairs wobbly and reached Bel's door.

"H-" she gasped when she saw her chest already taken.

"Tch…" Alix stood up and pushed past Minami.

"HEY!" Minami grabbed Alix's arm, "if you need a chest to cry on, I won't snatch it."

"..." Alix yanked her arm back, glaring at Minami, "you won't be snatching it I'm giving it to you."

"Gr…" Minami growled, "I'll complain to Xanxus about it!"

"Ushishishishishi~ threatening won't work!" Bel stood up and left the room, "she's quite close to the boss."

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry it's short… and sorry my chap 8 is also short… I'm so busy I haven't got time to brainstorm T^T Gomen~~~<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is hereee! I m the other author.  
>Sorry if we do not update regularly or anything else! IDayDream and me are studying for our important exams this year so we gotta concentrate on studies.<br>And also sorry if I change POVs too much _

Alright, Chapter 3 ~

* * *

><p>Alix P.O.V<p>

I sighed as I walked through the hallways. I had a fight with my boyfriend, Hibari Kyoya, a few days ago. I got angry and went to Italy to Varia, my only home.

The person I could always rely on would be Bel-nii. I always asked why he treated me so specially but he never told me why.  
>I knocked on Bel-nii s room door and asked, Bel-nii, can I come in? I heard noises and him grunting a 'Hn' .<p>

I opened the door and walked in. I stared at him and he looked really tired.  
>"Bel-nii, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly.<br>"The new peasant is annoying me," he replied.  
>"You mean the girl called Hanazono Minami?" I said.<br>He nodded.  
>"Where is she? I wanna meet her," I asked excitedly. It was exciting to have another girl in Varia.<br>"Dunno, go find her yourself," he answered in a bored tone.  
>I pouted and walked out to look for the girl. I walked past the guestroom and I found the door slightly open. I peeked in and saw a girl sleeping on the bed.<p>

I sneaked in and walked to beside the bed.  
>"Ne..."I poked and jabbed at her, "why are you sleeping in the guestroom?"<p>

"Ahh~~" she groaned, "It s too early for missions! Leave me alone!"

" Mi! Na! Mi! CHAN!" I continued jabbing her and soon she opened her eyes.  
>"Hnn...?" She glanced at me. She then stared at me, as if taking in every of my looks.<br>"Alix!" She shouted out my name as she shot up from bed.

"A-re?" My smile vanished right away, turning into a confused look. "I didn't tell you my name...did I?"

"Alix...don't you remember me?" She stared at me, signs of hurt in her eyes.  
>"Was I supposed to know who you are?" I said, my face bent into a frown.<br>"I'm your best friend!" she exclaimed, tears welling up in her eyes.  
>"I'm sorry," I apologized, shaking my head. "I don't remember anything."<br>"We were wealthy and all!" she screamed, shaking me by my shoulders. "But then your father got murdered, your house on fire..."

"Shut up!" I shouted and pushed her away, standing up. "I do NOT need to know how MY family was destroyed! Especially NOT by a stranger I do not know!" I stomped out the room.  
>I walked in fury, storming up the stairs, heading towards the room in the middle.<p>

"Bel-nii," I tore open the door to the room and closed the door after entering it.  
>"Ushishishishishi~" Bel-nii said, flipping his body to face me and sat up, "why are you angry, peasant?"<p>

"That new girl is trying to replace me!" I folded my arms. "She thinks she's a know-it-all and keeps telling me things I don't want to know!"

"Ushishishishishi." A side of Bel-nii's fringe split to reveal his blood dead eyes. "I think she's a 40-60 target."

"I think she's 10-90," I pouted. "40 percent good is giving her too much honor!"

"I never give peasants honor!" Bel-nii exclaimed.  
>"You gave me 60-40!" I retaliated.<br>"That's because you ARE 60-40!" Bel-nii spread his arms wide. "Since this 60-40 peasant is sad and fuming, I shall let you cry upon me!"

"At least it s better than nothing..." I said and dived into Bel-nii s chest.

* * *

><p>Minami s P.O.V<p>

I lowered my head, walking through the hallways. What the hell? My best friend, Alix-chan didn't remember me. No one would ever know how I m currently feeling.  
>"Oi, peasant," Bel-sempai suddenly appeared.<br>I ignored him and walked into my room and closed the door behind me. I heard a "You!". Then it went silent. I sighed and sat on my bed.  
>"Minami-chan? Breakfast is ready," Lussu-nee called out.<br>I answered with a okay and made no movement.

* * *

><p>-Dining Hall-<br>Third Person P.O.V

"Eh? I remember I called Minami-chan for breakfast," Lussuria said as he put a finger on his chin, as if he was thinking.  
>"Ushishishi. Forget about that peasant. Alix rarely ever comes back, concentrate on her instead." Lussuria nodded. "You have a point there."<p>

Xanxus then came out of nowhere with Levi behind him.  
>Alix jumped up with glee and ran over to him.<br>"Xanxus-nii~ I missed you!" squealed Alix as she hugged Xanxus.  
>"Hey, kiddy! Get the hell off Boss!" Levi raged. Alix stuck out her tongue.<br>"Like Bel said, Alix rarely comes back. Don t fight." Xanxus glared at Levi. "I-if you say so, boss.."

"VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ALIX! YOU RE HERE!" shouted Squalo as he came stomping in.  
>Alix smiled.<br>"Trash, keep your volume down," Xanxus growled.  
>Squalo surprisingly (cuz Alix was there?) followed his orders and sat down.<br>Mammon then came floating in, towards Alix.  
>"Mammon-chan!" squealed Alix as she hugged Mammon tightly like a soft toy.<br>"Alix, let go. You re strangling me," Mammon complained.  
>Alix immediately let go and smiled again.<br>"So, what is your reason for coming back, Alix?" Mammon asked.  
>Alix pouted. "Do I need a reason to come back?" ...Silence.<p>

"Let's eat," Alix said.  
>"Where s the other trash?" Xanxus...er...asked?<br>"She locked herself in her room. I'm worried about her..I'll bring her breakfast later," Lussuria replied.  
>"Tch. Damn peasant," Bel muttered.<br>Alix frowned again at the mention of Minami. She ignored them and started eating.

* * *

><p>Lussuria walked to Minami's room, holding a tray of food. He knocked on the door and asked, "Minami-chan? I've brought you breakfast. Can I come in?" There was a unlocking sound. Lussuria opened the door and walked in.<br>He saw Minami sitting on the bed, hugging her legs together with a sad expression on her face.  
>Lussuria became really worried.<br>He put the tray on the table beside the bed and sat down beside her. "What's wrong, Minami-chan?" Lussuria asked worriedly.  
>Minami looked at Lussuria and finally spoke. "She doesn't remember me. My only family. We're so close we're like family.."<p>

Lussuria had a confused look on his face. "Who, Minami-chan?"

Minami turned her head to look at something else. "Alix-chan."

"Ah, Alix-chan. Well, something happened to her." Minami's eyes widened and looked back at Lussuria.  
>Lussuria smiled sadly and explained what happened to Alix.<p>

"I-I didn't know..." Tears started to well up in her eyes.  
>"So...she shouldn't remember you so soon..." Lussuria said.<br>Lussuria sighed and stood up. "Minami-chan, eat your breakfast, okay?"

Minami nodded.

Lussuria walked out and closed the door. Minami glanced at the tray of food before getting up. She opened a drawer and took out a necklace. It had a heart in the middle with another heart inside. The necklace was really important to her. On the heart was carved ACBFFHM. It was the symbol of the close friendship between her and Alix.  
>Minami sighed and sat down on a chair. She began eating her breakfast.<p>

After eating her breakfast, she decided to go out for some fresh air. Her room had a balcony and she decided to jump out from there and take a stroll in the forest.  
>She jumped out from the balcony and landed perfectly. She walked into the forest. The Ninth had told her about a beautiful lake in the forest near the Varia Castle.<br>She walked to the place and decided to sit near the lake. She took in a deep breath of fresh air and started reminiscing about her and Alix's childhood. Then suddenly a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Oi, peasant. What are you doing here?" Minami immediately recognized the voice as Bel's voice.  
>"Ah...Bel-sempai. Just taking a breather." Minami replied.<br>"Well, Alix doesn't remember you. Sucks for you."

"Fake prince wouldn't know my feelings now," Minami muttered.  
>Bel got angry and took out his knives. "What did you say, damn peasant?"<p>

"Shut up and let me have some peace."

Bel frowned. But then he looked closely at her. Smooth black hair being blown back by the wind, beautiful dark green eyes but a sad expression on her face.  
>"Oi. Sure you alright?" Bel asked.<br>Minami turned her head to look at Bel. Then she smiled sadly. "I'm alright." Then she stared at the lake.

-  
>AN; Alright! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :3

PLEASEE REVIEWW 3

The next chapter will be done by iDaydream ~


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okays… I'm rushing…this chapter by iDayDream…KONICHIWA ^^. Reviews appreciated!

* * *

><p>(Alix P.O.V)<p>

I didn't know why ojii-chan sent some know-it-all who didn't know her place to replace me in Varia. I don't know whether to get the Varia to hate her or be fair and keep my emotions to myself. Sure, I wasn't the best assassin, but I would prefer someone who knew her place.

"Tch," I was annoyed, frustrated and anything but peaceful.

"Trash, open up," a voice came from behind the door.

"Xanxus-nii?" I murmured in response as I pressed myself against the door.

"I'm tearing your door open if you don't open it yourself!" he said as he pounded a soft punch on the door.

"I'll take that as a yes," I turned the knob and let him into my room.

"Tch," he merely scowled before stepping into the room with his usual expression.

"Xanxus-nii," I whispered before embracing him tightly and locking the door, "what should I do?"

"Whatever Varia does best," he smirked at his answer, "assassinating."

* * *

><p>"Whoa!" Minami screamed when she lost control of her flames and it disappeared, landing her in the lake.<p>

"Ushishishishishi~" Bel gloated as he made it back to the "Varia side" of the lake, "looks like this peasant doesn't know how to control her flames well."

"Hey!" Minami retaliated, soaking wet from head to toe, "it doesn't matter that much!"

"Oh really? Looks like you don't know that," Bel paused and smirked, "you'll have to go back to a secretary if you can't control your flames well."

"Wait, WHAT?" Minami exclaimed, "That's a lower rank than I was in before I came here!"

* * *

><p>"VOII!" Squalo shouted in agreement, "I like the sound of this! Killing someone from our own team!"<p>

"For the 300th time," I sighed, "Squalo-nii, we are NOT killing HER. BUT HER POSITION!"

"VOII!" Squalo shouted back again, "KILL THE FAKE CLOUD GUARDIAN!"

"The 301th time!" I sighed again in frustration, "WE ARE NOT KILLING HER!"

"VOII!" Squalo replied in his loud voice, "so who are we killing?"

I settled into Xanxus' chest since I was frustrated, and it has become a habit.

"Squalo-nii…" I closed my eyes and let Xanxus ruffle my hair to cease his boredom, "just do what you're told okay?"

"VOII!" Squalo exclaimed, surprised, "I do not take orders, not even if you're a very caring Alix!"

"Tch," Xanxus said as he knocked his chin on my head, "the order's from ME."

"Ouch!" I complained, rubbing my head to cease the pain.

"Trash," Xanxus scowled, "you can't even handle this? What have those Vongola scums teaching you?"

"For now…" I trailed as I turned towards Lussuria, "I think Lussu-nee is not going to help me."

"What…What did you just call me?" Lussuria who had a frown on his face immediately lightened up.

"Lussu-nee, I NEED your help," I begged while resting on Xanxus' chest, "please~"

"Well…" Lussuria hesitated, "I guess I could try~"

"NO!" Bel appeared from behind the door.

"Bel-nii!" I exclaimed as I pulled up from Xanxus' chest, sitting in between his legs.

"That peasant is NOT going anywhere!" Bel protested with his mouth turned upside down.

"I'm back as the cloud guardian! So it's either me or her!"

"Then I'd rather pick HER over some arrogant girl!"

-PIAK- (Slap sound)

"Alix…" Lussuria said, jabbing her in her vital points.

"Burgh…" I vomited blood immediately and ran off to my room.

"That girl…" I heard Lussuria sigh, "she didn't tell me that she didn't eat anything for breakfast before I jabbed her!"

"Stupid Bel-nii!" I screamed as I stormed into my room and threw the photo of me and him on the floor.

"STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!" I cursed as I threw all the knives he gave me for my birthday on the floor.

"Hey, peasant!" Bel called as he walked into the room.

"Shut up!" I yelled at him and picked up something that had been precious to me, the tiara and threw it at him.

"WATCH IT!" he yelled before catching the tiara with his hands, "they're precious! Don't you know that?"

"Well then give it to your precious little know-it-all princess Minami!" I screamed as I pushed him out of the door.

"I'll give it to her then!" Bel replied, "Don't come crying to me!"

* * *

><p>"GAH!" I jumped down the window and used my flames to land in mid-air.<p>

"YAH!" a scream was heard from MY favorite lake which was the furthest from the castle.

"Gr…" I growled as I head towards the lake.

"Aww!" complained Minami who was practicing on how to use her flames.

"Well if it isn't the replacement!" I provoked and headed in the direction of the Vongola castle.

"DAMN YOU!" Minami cursed as she ran in the same route as me.

"I'm not letting you take ANYTHING from me!" I yelled, crying in anger, "NOT ANYMORE!"

"WHAT THE HELL DID I TAKE FROM YOU?" Minami asked.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I sped off at 400km/min and left her behind.

* * *

><p>To be continued…:<p>

Looks like Alix is headed towards the Vongola castle, and it seems like she's going to have a hearty talk with the ninth! Will Minami be able to stay in Varia if Alix exposed that she cannot control her flames? Will Minami be downgraded to being a mere secretary?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N ; Awrite, chapter 5! People who are reading this fic, please introduce this fic to your friends, thanks! ^_^

Anyways.. uh.. I'm sorry if the chapters are abit weird or something, I always rush them in one day or so.

Okay, so please review! Critiques appreciated.

Enjoy de chapter 5 ~

* * *

><p>Minami P.O.V<p>

"This has got to be the worst month of my life..." I muttered as I clutched my precious necklace in my hands. I put the necklace around my neck and sighed sadly. Then out of nowhere, Alix appeared. She saw my necklace and for some reason raged.

She stomped over to me.

"Replacement, how in the world do you have that necklace? Only my best friend and I have it!" she demanded.

"I AM your best friend!" I replied.

Alix looked at me in disbelief. Then she yelled, "No best friends I know tries to wreck my relationship with Bel-nii!"

Then she walked out of the room in fury. I fell to the ground and sobbed sadly. No matter how I tried to make her remember or believe me, it was futile. After a short while, I regained my composture and stood up. That's it. I've seriously had it. I can't tolerate it any longer.

I jumped out from the balcony and headed to the lake. I won't be the nice Minami anymore. I won't use those nice ways to Alix anymore. Anyone who annoys me, I won't let them off easily.

I arrived at the lake and I started training. I had to learn to control my flames so I wouldn't be the weak little baby I was before I met Vongola.

I concentrated and focused. For starters, I tried lighting up my ring and made sure it was stable. Thank god I also brought my batons or I would forget about physical training. I don't know if I saw wrongly or something but I saw Alix hovering in the sky, phone in hand and talking to someone on the phone.

"Reborn-ojisan? I'm fine. I've arrived in Italy."

Reborn? Ah, the mafia's greatest hitman.

"Yeah...um...oji-san... Is Kyo-chan alright?"

Then her eyes widened and she gasped. "Killing spree? That ain't good."

My eyes also widened. Whichever person on a killing spree must be mad.

"Alright. Talk to you another time."

She snapped her cell phone shut and sighed. I immediately ran away before she saw me. I wonder who that person on a killing spree was.

After the long hours of training, it was sunset and I decided to return. When I returned, I paled at the sight. Alix was there with the Ninth. She saw me and smirked slightly.

The Ninth saw me and said, "Minami, can we have a short talk?" I nodded.

I followed the Ninth to a room and sat down on one of the couches. He did the same.

"So... Minami. I heard you still can't control your flames?"

I gulped and nodded.

The Ninth looked at me with those calming and warm eyes. I always felt comfortable around him. But this time, I wasn't. I was incredibly nervous. I didn't even notice my hand was shaking.

"Minami... you do remember what your brother always told you, right? Follow what he tells you."

I gasped slightly. It wasn't some sort of great saying but it always worked for me. 'Regardless of what people say, believe yourself and work hard. Remember to always stay calm too'.

"Yes, I do."

The Ninth smiled at me. "Although this might hurt, I want Alix to be the cloud guardian. Minami, you shall do training first. Is that alright?" he asked.

I looked at him, eye-to-eye. I gulped again and managed to stutter out a "Yes".

"Alright. Oh yes, I heard you guys are going on a Namimori mission soon. Would you like to attend Namimori Middle like Alix for the time being?"

Being with Alix had it's goods and bads...but I really wanted to go. I nodded my head happily.

The Ninth smiled at me again. He was like a grandfather, always taking care of me. He stood up and started to walk out.

"S-shall I see you out?" I said.

"No need, Minami."

And then he left. I fell onto the couch. Training. I can't be the cloud guardian temporarily.

My best friend can't remember me and is even mean to me. I can't handle all this at one time, seriously. I sighed and walked out of the room.

And I'm telling you, I swear I saw her standing at a corner, smirking as if she won. No, I can't get angry. I have to remember what my brother always told me. Never give up.

I ignored her and walked to my room. I entered my room and closed the door behind me. But before it was fully closed, knives were thrown at my door. I sighed and opened the door.

"Bel-sempai, please don't use my room door as your throwing target."

"Ushishishishi, I don't care~"

Bel-sempai noticed my necklace and asked, " Where'd ya get that, peasant?"

I looked at my necklace. "This?" I clutched the little heart and said, "The symbol of friendship between me and her."

Bel-sempai just made a 'hmmm..' sound.

"Anyway, what are you here for? I was gonna shower soon," I said.

Bel-sempai grinned. "Just came to bother you, peasant."

I huffed angrily. "Accompany Alix. She needs your attention more than me."

Bel-sempai frowned. "Don't even mention her to me."

I looked at him with a confused look.

"We fought."

I giggled. "Are you a 5 year old kid? Fancy you fighting like a kid. It might've been funny to watch."

Bel-sempai snorted. "Ain't funny."

I tried to stifle a laugh. "Whatever. Go away, fake prince. Gotta bath," I said, motioning a 'shoo-shoo' action to him.

"Tch, fine. I'll come bother you later. And I am not a fake prince! I'm a genuine one!" Bel-sempai retorted.

I giggled. "Whatever, fake prince. Princes don't wear tiaras." Then I slammed the door in his face. Was that a little mean? I heard sounds of knives being thrown at my door and footsteps getting lighter and lighter.

I sighed and went to take a shower. After the shower, I heard a knock.

"Yes?" I said.

"Dinner is ready, Minami-chan!"

"Ah, yes!"

I wore a striped shirt and knee-length pants. I like to dress casually, you see.

I walked to the dinner hall and saw everyone there. I flinched when I saw Alix. I felt that the distance between us was increasing.

"Peasant, whaddya standing there for?"

I snapped out of my daze and walked to my seat and sat down.

"Er... Lussu-nee, I'll be going out tommorow early morning and coming back at around 11pm tomorrow.. so eat all your meals without me," I said.

Lussu-nee looked at me worriedly.

"Ara? Will you be having your meals outside then?" he asked me.

I nodded.

"Alright then."

Lussu-nee placed the plates of food onto the table. Seriously, I didn't feel like eating but...

"What's wrong, peasant? You look like as if eating needs your life."

"Nothing." I sighed and began eating. I took a spoonful and put it into my mouth.

'Oh my god,' I thought.

I covered my mouth and stood up. I ran to the toilet and vomited out the food. I vomited even yesterday's food. I finally finished vomitting and rinsed my mouth with water. I took in deep breaths and when I looked up at the mirror I suddenly saw Bel-sempai's reflection right behind me.

"OH MY GOODNESS ASDHSAKHSALKDSAHl!" I shrieked turned around, holding onto the basin for support.

"Peasant, don't yell like you saw a ghost!"

I pointed my index finger at him and said, "YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME, BEL-SEMPAI! DON'T APPEAR BEHIND ME SUDDENLY!"

Bel-sempai 'tch'ed.

"Scaredy-cat."

I ignored him and got out of the toilet. For some reason I feel like I know who did this. I decided not to eat (duh!) and walked to my room. I closed the door behind me and sat on my bed. Tomorrow the whole day is training day, I had to work hard. I yawned and I finally realized something. I walked over to the door and opened it. I took out the knives stuck there and threw it on the ground. I stuck out a tongue at it and closed the door. I remembered to lock it and finally decided to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN ; SO, WHADDYA THINK?

Please review!  
>Next chapter done by iDaydream.<p>

Any ideas you may pm us!  
>REVIEWS APPRECIATED :3<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Konnichiwa, I did not discontinue my story, but still, I won't be writing in it for awhile… This is yours sincerely, iDayDream.

* * *

><p>(Alix POV)<p>

The alarm rang and I opened my eyes lazily and reached my hand towards the bedside table for my phone.

"R…" I grumbled as I scrolled down the list of contacts till I finally reached Reborn's number.

"Ciaossu," a familiar greeting came through the speakers.

"Ciao," I replied, closing my eyes, "has he stopped yet?"

"No," Reborn replied and I could hear him chuckle.

"That's not good," I sighed, "but he really went overboard this time."

"Indeed, I understand you trying to bring both Kyoko and Tsuna together."

"So why doesn't he understand?"

"He thinks you're flirting with Tsuna," Reborn chuckled again, "you were too much of a wingwoman!"

"Whatever," I yawned, "if he doesn't stop that killing spree, I'm not going back."

"I'm sure he'll take it out on the Varia when they come today."

"They, didn't even tell me?" I was shocked, "Why?"

"They probably don't want you to come back to Namimori after you finally went back to Italy for a break." Reborn lied.

"That's good to hear." I was worried they would skin Hibari alive if they knew what had happened.

* * *

><p>Yesterday<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Minami ran into the lounge where all the Varias where minding their own businesses.<p>

"Tch, shut up," Xanxus scowled, "trash."

"Listen!" Minami continued, "Alix seems to be fighting with her boyfriend in Namimori!"

"VOII!" Squalo waved his sword to and fro, "you think we don't know yet?"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU GUYS IGNORING HER AND BEHAVING LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED?" Minami screamed at them, thinking that Squalo had been faking the knowledge.

"Don't you understand?" Mammon finally spoke up, "she probably doesn't want us to worry about her, that's why she didn't tell us about it."

"Then you should try to get her to tell you about it!" Minami protested, "not sit around waiting for her to get hurt own her own!"

"If she doesn't want us to know about it, we won't," Xanxus said firmly, shooting a deathly glare at Minami.

"That's the Varia way for backing Alix up~" Lussuria proudly announced.

"That pest isn't on verge of break up with anyone!" Leviathan smirked.

"You guys just," Minami was even more confused, "said that…"

"What did we say?" Lussuria asked, the rest of the Varia, except Bel, continued what they were doing.

* * *

><p>Present<p>

* * *

><p>"They won't skin him alive." Reborn replied after a long pause.<p>

"But…" I trailed off.

"Hibari isn't in the mood to let people do that to him."

"Are you saying that I should go back?" I asked unwillingly.

"It's up to you," he said, "from the likes of it, I'm sure you and Bel had a fight?"

"Is it THAT obvious?" I complained as I walked towards my designer wardrobe.

"Yes," Reborn stated, "you and Bel are still like 5-year old children!"

"I'm 14!" I replied in a huff, "he's 16! And the know-it-all is 16 too!"

"Oh? Why do I have a feeling that the replacement is the cause of the baby fight?"

"YES! AND I'M A GROWN UP! NOT A BABY!"

"Then why did you fight?"

"Because the know-it-all is trying to replace me!"

"Then I think you should know that you're supposed to train her."

"FINE FINE!" I screamed.

"Wait…WHAT?" I exclaimed after I realized what Reborn had said.

"You heard me."

* * *

><p>"NO WAY!" Minami screamed.<p>

"That's what I said," Bel smirked, waving and walking away.

"I'm supposed to be trained by that meanie?" Minami complained.

"She's not mean, just a little stupid," Bel came into Alix's defense unconsciously.

"That's because she's your crush that you say that that!" Minami went on offense mode.

"SO what?" Bel tilted his head to one side, "the royalties do not give peasants honors by lying in their sake."

"Are you sure?" Minami folded her arms and craned her neck towards Bel, "I'm pretty sure royal princes do NOT wear tiaras."

"Shut up!" Bel ordered and picked up the tiara from his coat pocket, handing it to Minami.

"What's this?" Minami's eyes gleamed, "it's beautiful!"

"A tiara! A tiara!" Bel gleamed with delight, then his heart suddenly ached.

"Thanks for this gift!" Minami reached out for the tiara when Bel quickly pulled it away.

"HEY!" Minami crashed into the wardrobe.

"Don't touch it! Only royalties like ME can."

"That's really sudden, mood change," Minami analyzed, "what happened."

"Nothing," Bel frowned and left for his room.

* * *

><p>Why was he doing this? He didn't know either. He landed on his bed and twirled the tiara around like a memory handle with his finger. Why? Because memories came flashing before his eyes, not just any memories, memories of her. Memories when they first met.<p>

* * *

><p>The Varia had been on a their way to kill some thief or criminal they met on the way to cease their boredom till a few servants that were wearing the Crescent Familigia uniform had ran towards them.<p>

"Please…" one of the servants who stopped running begged the Varia, "please…save…"

"Tch get this trash off my feet!" Xanxus exploded.

"Please…save…" the servant immediately stopped hugging Xanxus' feet pleaded, "Lady…Alix…"

The servant pointed towards a building on fire when he finally passed out.

"Looks like some building's on fire, we may even find the Familigia that set the building on fire for some blood," Leviathan specified the details for Xanxus.

"Rescue the trash and kill the other trashes on the way." Xanxus ordered and the Varia sprang into action.

"Hn…" Alix was in the center hallway of the building, a dead man in front of her.

"Ushishishishishi~" Bel tried to joke, "your butler?"

"D…" Alix ended up in tears, "DADDY!"

Bel felt something tear in him, he carried the old man and muttered, "follow me."

Alix followed him narrowly through the flames and safely evacuated.

"Hey…peasant…" Bel breathed, "your dad, he's dead."

"I…know…he…" Alix buried her head into her father's chest after Bel laid him on the ground.

"VOII!" Squalo jumped down from the window after the rest of the Varia did as the HQ exploded shortly afterwards.

"Tch…SCUM! He's dead, avenge him. He's alive, save him." Xanxus scowled at the sight of Alix.

"How would I know who killed him?" Alix stood up, walking away.

"When those scums are wearing uniforms," Xanxus held up a dead corpse and walked back to the castle.

"Lunar…" Alix whispered as she ran after Xanxus.

* * *

><p>Bel toyed with the tiara on his finger, turning it round and round. Why was he hurting Alix's feelings for Minami? He had fallen for her, hard. She had been dating another boy for the past few months. Minami had only just joined Varia.<p>

The tiara flew off Bel's finger and hit Bel on his forehead. He rubbed it softly and moaned. Minami didn't do anything for him. Alix has been learning first aid to help Lussuria heal Varia. Alix learned how to play the piano to soothe Xanxus' temper. She learned how to craft knives to give them as birthday presents for him. She learned how to use illusions to entertain Mammon. She even learned how to make umbrellas to help Leviathan with his weaponary.

"What am I doing?" he asked himself, blaming himself for what he did, "why did I defend Minami and hurt Alix's feelings?"

He questioned himself with anger, why Minami of all people? Why someone Alix hates? Why did he defend Minami instead of Alix? Had he fallen for Minami?

"They say the first person that comes to your mind…" Bel closed his eyes and cleared his mind. He thought of the word love. Alix had appeared, then Minami beside her. Has his heart made space for two people? Does he have to make a choice?


End file.
